Her Safe Place
by Liv-x-Case-Benson
Summary: Olivia hasn't seen Casey in days. When she goes to see her, she notices Casey's exhibiting strange emotions. Familiar responses. But Casey will tell her nothing. The detective's determined to help, even if the ADA doesn't want it. [Singe-authored story] T-M
1. Instinct

Her Safe Place

By: Liv-x-Case-Benson

**Ch. 1: Instinct**

The day was dark, as was the brunette detective's mood. She hadn't seen her beautiful red haired attorney in the last few days. And that was slowly driving her crazy. Not that she had much time to focus except at night lying awake in bed.

Olivia's work, however, wasn't lacking. In fact, she was putting even more effort into it. The fact that she missed the redhead wasn't evident in her work. She was more passionate, more energetic (which surprised her from the chunks of sleep she'd lost every night), she was faster. Accessible in every way at any time.

And she hated it.

She missed Casey so much it hurt, but she couldn't let it show. They were very careful at work and public events not to disclose certain aspects of just how close they were.

Olivia sighed, finishing up her papers for the current case. A two and a ten-year-old had been left abandoned outside a shopping mall. The windows were up and, inside, the brunette guessed, it felt like 90 degrees. They were called to the scene by a couple of good Samaritans who had noticed the situation, but couldn't get the car doors unlocked. The children were unconscious in the back seat. When Olivia had got into the car to get them she figured she wasn't in there over three minutes and she was about out from the heat.

Luckily after spending a night in the hospital, three for the younger, they were released to the custody of their aunt, with little more than severe dehydration. The mother was still nowhere to be found. Though, from the look of things...maybe she didn't want to be.

Whatever the case, it was probably the best for those kids.

_Case . . . Casey…_ she thought as she got up and turned her papers into Cragen. Walking back out into the bull pen, she pulled her jacket on, putting her phone in her pocket and leaving.

* * *

Pulling up to Casey's apartment building, she noticed her lights were very dim, but not out. Calling might insinuate that she was there as more than a comforting gesture – not that it hadn't happened before – and she wasn't in that kind of mood at the moment.

Walking inside, she easily scaled the two flights of steps, stopping outside the door. She noticed three morning papers tossed haphazardly against it. Picking them up, she knocked.

* * *

Casey groaned from underneath the covers of her warm and comfortable bed. She knew Olivia's knock, but wasn't really up to talking. The past few days had been hell on her physically, mentally and emotionally and she wasn't ready to talk. Not yet. At the same time, she knew the detective would keep knocking until she answered.

Straightening her robe, after tying it, the ADA answered the door, not at all surprised by who was on the other side. "Hey Liv," she said in an exhausted tone.

Olivia took in the redhead's appearance. Her hair hadn't been combed, she was void of any and all makeup, her bed clothes wrinkled. "Hey, is something the matter? I haven't seen you in a few days."

Without a word Casey, stepped aside to let her in.

The detective went inside, sitting on the couch as Casey closed the door. "I've been working another case, outside of New York. Sorry I haven't been around."

"What kind of case? You usually don't go outside our jurisdiction," Olivia said.

Casey sighed, sitting beside her. "It doesn't matter. Not anymore."

"If I can help you in any way, you know I will, don't you?"

"Yes. I told you. It's nothing. It-it's over now. C-can you please just go?" Casey curled herself up into a ball, her hands around her knees.

Olivia placed a hand on her knee. "Casey. I know something's wrong. Something happened."

Casey looked over at Olivia. "..I-I can't, Liv."

"But you want to," she said, rubbing Casey's knee gently. When Casey flinched she noticed what looked like… "Is that a rug burn?"

Casey swatted her hand away. "I-I tripped," she said, her voice thick with unshed tears. "I'm glad you came to see me, Liv, but I'm fine, ok?"

"When will you be back to work?" Olivia asked.

"I-I don't know. I haven't felt very well."

The detective sighed. "Case, you have signs of-"

Casey stood abruptly, shoving the detective off the couch. "I TOLD YOU! I'M FINE!" she yelled.

Olivia, surprised by both Casey's attitude and physical force, sat up slowly. She saw so much pain, but Casey didn't seem to want her help. She stood. "You want me to leave? Fine." And she left, closing the door behind her.


	2. Well Kept Secret

Her Safe Place

By: Liv-x-Case-Benson

**Ch. 2: Well-Kept Secret**

Olivia sighed. She thought about where she could go, who she could talk to, to figure out what had happened. The bad thing was not only was asking the senior attorney out of professionalism – not to mention confidential unless a case was brought into light – but Casey was the Senior District Attorney, so there was no help there.

Liz Donnelly had retired about a year ago. After Casey had returned from censure and Liz had deemed her competent once more after slowly getting her credibility back, she'd called Casey into her office to announce her retirement and offer Casey the position.

Olivia had remembered Casey had said no at first with her record, but she was assured quickly. No one was perfect. Not victims, not perps, not judges or ADAs. Sometimes to do the right thing needs to hurt in order to get things into perspective. While Casey agreed not to cross the line that had led to her censure again she'd wondered why she was offered the position. Liz had all but smiled knowingly. After that, a few hours later, the detective had come to the office and Casey had happily announced her new position.

Casey deserved the position, more so than any other ADA still working. She'd been willing to go as far as needed, farther even, to get justice and had been taken down, but she'd allowed herself to regroup, not be brought down by what would always be on file. She was strong. That was what had made the detective begin to fall. Hard.

The detective thought about heading home, but thought better of it. They'd been dating for a few years and she thought Casey's parents might be able to offer a bit of insight.

Ten minutes later, she was at Casey's parents' house, knocking on the door.

A few minutes later Casey's father opened the door. "Olivia."

Olivia smiled. "Hello, may I come in?"

Alison appeared beside him. "Hi Olivia. Yes come in. Come in."

Steven nodded, stepping aside. "Yes do come in," he said, closing the door as they walked into the parlor and sat. "Would you like something to drink?" he asked, sitting beside his wife as Olivia sat across from them.

The detective shook her head. "Oh, no thank you. I was just wondering if you'd heard from Casey recently."

Alison shook her head. "No. Not since last weekend."

Steven sipped his coffee. "Why? Is something wrong?"

Olivia sighed. "No. I just wondered."

"Olivia, if you think something is wrong…" Alison began.

Again Olivia shook her head. "No, I-I'm probably just being overly protective," she said as she stood.

Just then the front door opened and Casey walked in, clearly surprised to see Olivia. "Olivia, what are you doing here?"

Steven stood. "Olivia was wondering if we had heard from you lately. Is anything wrong?"

Casey shook her head. "No nothing. I never thought you would go behind my back like this, Olivia."

Olivia walked over to her. "Like what? I was only trying to get some answers because you won't tell me anything."

"Nothing is wrong!"

Olivia rested a hand on her shoulder. "I know you're lying, Casey!"

Casey sighed. "No, I'm fine." She stepped closer to Olivia. "I promise, Olivia, I'm fine."

"But before you…"

The redhead nodded. "Yes, but I'm fine. You can go home." Casey said that, but her eyes told Olivia she wanted – no, needed – to be comforted. Her eyes also said that her parents could not know what had caused her so much pain.

Olivia nodded. "Walk me out?"

Casey nodded again, walking out after Olivia. Once the door was closed and they were out of earshot, she held Olivia's hand tightly. "I need your help."

"With what?" the detective asked as they walked to her car.

"I..I can't tell you."

"Casey, how am I supposed to help you if you don't tell me anything?" Olivia asked, leaning against her car.

She swallowed hard, trembling. "I-I think I was raped a couple months ago."

Olivia held her hand tighter. "What do you mean 'you think'? You don't know?"

"I-I don't remember anything."

"Then why do you think that?"

Carefully, Casey took Olivia's hand and placed it on her stomach. Her lip quivered and she was close to tears.

To the detective's great surprise, she felt something move.

* * *

**Review thanks to: tummer22, DeLene & JeffHardyfan724**


	3. Life Altered

Her Safe Place

By: Liv-x-Case-Benson

**Ch. 3: Life Altered**

Olivia pulled back her hand, her expression shocked at feeling the child move. "How could you hide this from me, Casey?"

"..I...I.." Casey stammered before running, but Olivia caught her wrist before she made it back into the house. "Please let go!"

The detective released her wrist. "I'm not angry. Really. Shocked and surprised yes, but I'm not mad. I promise," Olivia said sincerely. "Please walk back with me," she said, offering her hand.

Casey took it very nervously and they made their way back to stand by Olivia's car.

"I didn't mean to keep it from you! I-I promise! It-I-I'm sorry!" she said as her tears fell like rivers. "I-I thought..if I didn't, y-you would think…" she collapsed, almost on the ground, but Olivia caught her, holding her close.

"Shhh. No. I wouldn't think that. I have no reason to. I love you," she said, rubbing her back. "I just wish you would've told me."

"Liv, I-I want to keep her, but… I can't tell my parents. They'll freak out. Never speak to me again!" Casey cried.

"Shh. Okay, okay. Here's what we're going to do. First, I'm going to take you for something to eat, then, I'll bring you to my place for the night and we can talk about everything," the detective said, cupping her chin, "okay?"

"R-really? S-so y-you don't hate me? You still want to be with me?" she asked through her tears.

Olivia smiled, kissing her deeply. "Yes, I still want to be with you. I do wish you would've told me, but I understand how hard it is to even admit that it happened."

Casey nodded. "I'm sorry."

Olivia wiped Casey's eyes. "It's okay. I promise. We'll be okay."

"I am kinda hungry," the redhead admitted.

The detective smiled. "Would you like to go out or order in?"

"..I..order in," Casey decided quickly.

Olivia nodded, holding the passenger side door open as Casey slipped in.

"Thank you," Casey said.

The brunette walked around to the other side, getting in. "You're welcome."

Casey smiled, but also was very worried how everything would play out. "Hey Liv?"

"Hm?"

"I-I said I wasn't sure because I think when it happened I was really sick and sleeping very hard from medicine."

Olivia raised a brow. "It makes sense. Some of that medicine is designed to knock you out so you can get the sleep you need to feel better. Do you think it happened when you had that break-in, but nothing was, seemingly, stolen?"

Casey nodded. "In a way, something was stolen.."

Olivia rested her free hand on top of Casey's. "Yes, you're right."

"I suppose I'll have to find a bigger place. With two bedrooms, maybe two baths," she sighed. "There's just so much to figure out."

Olivia stopped the car in front of her apartment building. "..Or there's another option."

Casey sighed. "I'm not giving her up, Liv. I already told you."

The brunette shook her head. "That's not what I mean. _We_ could get a bigger house. _We_ could raise and love her."

The redhead looked at her. "What are you saying, Liv?"

Olivia unbuckled her belt and Casey's, scooting over beside her, holding her close. "Move in with me?" she whispered in her ear.

* * *

**Review thanks to: tummer22, DeLene, MHbuttaz4ever & wolfergirl  
**


	4. Strength in Arms

Her Safe Place

By: Liv-x-Case-Benson

**Ch. 4: Strength in Arms**

"Wh-what?" Casey asked, unsure if she'd heard right.

Olivia got out, walking around to the passenger side and opening the door. Relaxing on her heels, the detective took Casey's hands. "Move in with me? Please Casey? I love you. I want to help you."

"Oh Liv, I-I love you too, but... Our jobs.." the redhead said, biting her lip.

The detective shook her head. "But it's our own business. As long as we don't cross lines, we'll be okay."

Casey nodded. "You're right," she said with a sigh as she placed a hand on her slightly swollen belly, "but sooner or later, I'm going to have to let the cat out of the bag. Granted, this one's going to happen anyway, but..."

Olivia nodded. "So..do I get to be deemed with an answer?" she asked, placing a hand on Casey's.

Casey looked down, covering Olivia's hand with her other. "Liv," she sighed, but she quickly smiled, "nothing would make me happier."

The detective helped her onto the cracked asphalt, hugging her gently. "I'm glad," she said with a smile as she kissed her head. "Now what would you like for dinner?" she asked as they walked in and up to Olivia's apartment on the second floor.

Casey released Olivia's hand as the brunette unlocked the door, gesturing for her to enter before her.

Casey smiled. Despite being in the field so much – and being around men – some instances of their habits had rubbed off, but, mainly, it was just the pillows, blankets and take-out food by the couch. "Your house is, surprisingly, clean, detective," she remarked as she pushed away the blankets and sat on the couch.

Olivia sighed as she closed the door. "Well, you caught me on a good day," she said. "Yesterday was laundry day," she said with a smile. "Otherwise, typically, where your feet are, clothes tend to pile up."

"Clothes?" the ADA asked. "Don't you sleep in your bedroom?"

The detective sat beside her. "Not usually. Most nights I barely manage to fall onto the couch and sleep."

"Well, the cases do get long and tiring. You definitely get that with your job."

Olivia nodded. "Yes. Now, as I was asking before, what would you like for dinner?"

Casey shrugged. "I don't know. What do you want?"

"Hmm, well, I'm a little tired of Chinese. How about pizza?"

"Ooh! I want pepperoni, sausage, Canadian bacon and...mushrooms oddly."

Olivia smiled. "Craving?"

The redhead nodded. "A new one. I hate onions and broccoli, but since I found out I swear I eat them day and night. As well as mushrooms."

"Yuck! Mushrooms feel and taste too rubbery for me," the detective said.

"Yeah, that's how I feel about them too," Casey admitted. "But the baby must like something about them."

Olivia smiled, pulling out her phone and ordering a medium-size pizza. Half, pepperoni, sausage, Canadian bacon, mushroom and only pepperoni on the other half. "They said about half an hour. What would you like to do until then?"

Casey sighed. "I don't know."

"So..were you away because you were so sick?"

The redhead nodded, gently lifting her shirt. "And because I'm starting to show. I..nobody else knows."

"You can't keep this us forever. Someone's going to get suspicious," Olivia said. "Do you feel sicker and sick or does it come and go?"

"Comes and goes. I'm fine one minute, then violently ill the next. I-if I can't work.."

"What about just desk work and then working from home when you need to?"

"..That's up to Branch. If he understands..."

Olivia sighed. "Yes and there's that. What are you going to tell him?"

Casey ran her hands over her face, a deep sigh escaping. "The truth. Well, what I can remember at least. I only just found out a week ago."

"A week? Y-you haven't had your cycle in five months a-and you just found out a week ago?!"

"Olivia, you know the past few months have really stressed me out since that break in. Stress always messes with me that way."

Olivia nodded, resting a hand on hers. "I know and it makes sense, but I just would've thought you'd have that checked long before now."

Casey nodded. "I never had a need to. I was stressed so I'd eat to cope. Then...when my rational thought kicked in, I'd spend hours and hours at the gym running to get the weight off. It always worked before…"

"Before you felt anything move then you knew you had to get it checked."

The redhead nodded again. "I-I didn't know what I was supposed to say or do. I-I wanted to tell you..."

Olivia scooted over, holding her close. "Shh. Well, I know now and we'll make this work. I promise."

Casey leaned into her, smiling as Olivia's hand covered hers just as a knock sounded, signaling their food had arrived.

* * *

**Review thanks to: tummer22, DeLene, MHbuttaz4ever, Kikilia14, butterfly2202 & Gest  
**


	5. Internal Problems

Her Safe Place

By: Liv-x-Case-Benson

**Ch. 5: Internal Problems**

An hour after dinner had settled into Casey's belly and Olivia had changed into more comfortable clothes, the two curled up onto the couch.

"What's her name?" Olivia asked.

"M..hmm?" Casey murmured, looking up from the commercial into the brunette's deep brown eyes.

"What's her name?" the detective repeated.

"Oh." Casey sighed, unsure of what to say. She'd toyed with a few names since finding out the sex of the baby, but hadn't decided on anything yet. "I..I haven't decided yet."

"Oh. Well, can I ask which names you're trying to decide between?" she asked, threading her fingers through Casey's, her hand resting on Casey's which rested on her stomach. "Maybe I could help."

"Well," Casey sighed. "S-since I love you so much I..I was thinking of maybe naming her after you. Or your mother. Or..I-I'm not sure."

The detective smiled. "Aww! But..wouldn't that get confusing?"

"Well, yes, but I didn't know how all of this was going to turn out so—"

"—so if I accused you of cheating and never wanted to see you again, part of me would still be in your life?" Olivia asked, holding her hand gently.

Casey turned away, nodding as a few lone tears spilled from her eyes.

The brunette sat up straight, resting a hand on the redhead's shoulder. "Casey."

Casey shoved her hand away. "Don't. I-I just want to be left alone," she said, standing.

"You can rest in my bed if you want," Olivia said.

She nodded, wiping her eyes.

"Casey, I don't feel that way. I want you with me."

Again, Casey nodded. "I know I'm just not feeling good right now."

The detective stood. "I can help you into bed if you want."

With her eyes glazed over with unshed tears. Casey's eyes bore into Olivia's as if trying to decipher if there were a lies in what she said. After a moment, Casey barely nodded her head, accepting Olivia's help as she supported her as they walked back.

Olivia sat Casey on her bed before digging through her closet to find her a nightshirt.

"Liv?" she asked in barely a whisper.

"Hm?" she asked moving everyday wear to the side and continuing to look.

"Would it be okay if I had a warm bath first? I'm sore a-and tired and.."

Before Casey realized what happened, Olivia had stopped looking through nightly apparel and sat beside her to hold her close, wiping her eyes. "Yes, I'll run you a bath, but it's nothing to cry about."

Casey nodded. "I know. I-I just don't want you to have to leave."

Olivia nodded. "I understand."

"C-can you stay?"

"I can try," the brunette said, kissing her cheek.

"I-I'm sorry I'm so..."

Olivia shook her head. "It's okay. Hormones fluctuate in pregnancy."

"Yeah. Must be that."

Olivia smiled, caressing Casey's cheek. "Do you want me to start your bath?"

Casey just held onto her tighter. "No. n-not yet," she said.

"Casey, what's wrong?" she asked, feeling her start to shake.

Casey shook her head. "Don't go. Don't leave me."

Olivia sat Casey in her lap. "I'm not going anywhere," she said, rubbing Casey's back.

Barely moving, the redhead nodded. "I-I remember. Through the window, cold, ripping. S-so much pain! Begging, pleading.."

It took the detective seconds to realize what was happening: something had triggered a flashback from months before. "Did you hear anything?"

Casey shook her head. "Silence. Gagged, blindfolded."

"Anything else?"

Casey came out of it, throwing her arms around Olivia's neck, crying.

"Sshh. It's okay now," Olivia said. "You're safe."

Casey shook her head. "When I close my eyes, the pain comes back. I-I haven't slept. I'm so tired.."

"Do you feel safe with me?"

The redhead swallowed hard. "Y-yes but..."

"But?"

"I just can't sleep."

Olivia nodded. "How about you skip the bath tonight and just lay with me?"

"Okay," Casey said, taking the shirt from Olivia's bed and walking into the bathroom to change.

While she was gone, Olivia changed into something a bit more comfortable and turned the bed down, sitting on the edge and waiting.

Casey slowly shed her clothes in the mirror, observing the way her body had changed within the past few months. Her main concern was how much her stomach had grown already. She knew things were bound to swell and ache, but she knew Olivia wouldn't be bothered by that. In reality, Casey knew Olivia wouldn't be bothered by any changes that meant the little girl was growing, but it made Casey unusually apprehensive.

About ten minutes later, she walked back into Olivia's room in the shirt the detective had laid out for her.

"Everything ok?" Olivia asked.

Casey nodded, sitting beside her. "Peachy."

Olivia wrapped an arm around her. "Whatever's bothering you, you know you can tell me, right?"

Casey sighed, going around and getting into the other side.

"I love you, Case."

"Love you too," Casey murmured, turning toward the wall. How could Olivia possibly love a child that wasn't hers? Granted, that was how the detective herself was born, but wasn't this different? Casey couldn't even remember what happened.

"Casey, talk to me. How can I help you if I don't know what's wrong?" Olivia asked.

The redhead turned toward Olivia. "How can you just accept this? I don't even remember what happened! Wh-what if I.."

"But you said you didn't cheat and I believe you."

Casey nodded. "Wh-what if I can't love her?"

Olivia scooted closer. "Casey, you love her enough to keep her. You're brave and strong."

"Yes, or scared and stupid.."

Olivia sighed, holding her close. "We love you, no matter what, ok?"

"Promise?"

Olivia nodded. "I promise."

* * *

**Review thanks to: tummer22, DeLene, MHbuttaz4ever, Kikilia14 & CaseyBensonNovak  
**


	6. Trust

Her Safe Place

By: Liv-x-Case-Benson

**Ch. 6: Trust**

Two weeks passed and Casey was more comfortable staying with Olivia than at her own house. Ideally, it made sense. Olivia was used to being a night owl with her job, so if Casey was sick during the night, she'd be the one who helped. Other than increasingly horrible nights for Casey, Olivia really had no complaints.

There was, of course, the fact that soon both Cragen and Branch would need to be filled in on what was going on and, though Cragen and the squad had no problem with the brunette's orientation, she wondered what Branch would have to say.

Olivia was certain that Casey couldn't be fired for whom she loved and, well, because the redhead was the Senior District Attorney, but there was a HUGE conflict of interest now. They'd been dating a number of years and that was fine with them, but that was a little different than living under the same roof.

"Liv, you okay? You seem out of it," Nick said after observing her far off looks for fifteen minutes.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine," she said, finishing up her paperwork.

"Well, you must have someone on your mind," he concluded.

Olivia shook her head. "Not really. Just this case. It got to me more than I like to think."

He shrugged. "With the way little Emily clung to you, I'm not surprised, but you still look..frazzled. Is there something you'd like to talk about?"

The brunette sighed. "No. nothing," she said, getting up and taking her papers into Cragen before sitting back at her desk.

She'd never admit to Casey, even though she wanted a child, she often wondered how things would work with her being away so much, sometimes for days at a time. What if..she didn't know who she was or thought she didn't care or love her because she was never around? She sighed again. Casey would never let that happen. She knew that, but it still worried her.

Long hours and no support system was what had stopped adoption. Of course, this was different, but still.

A surprisingly close sigh, brought her from her thoughts. She looked up, seeing Nick perched on the edge of her desk. "Come on, Liv. I know something's wrong."

Olivia sighed. "Want to grab a coffee?"

He nodded, standing and pulling on his jacket.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, they sat across from each other in a coffee shop and Olivia was trying to think of a way to bring the topic up. Though, part of her knew he wouldn't care. Everyone stood beside her – protected her – they were family. Better than blood by many.

"So," Nick probed as he sat, putting their liquids in front of them, "what's up?"

Olivia took a long sip before setting it down on the table. "I know why Novak was gone a few weeks ago. She was..sick."

"Like the flu sick?" he asked.

"No. She's..well, she's..."

"Look, you know I'm not going to judge you – none of us are. We know you've been together with Novak. We've all agreed to keep it from the boss out of respect until you say. Trust us. Now, what's going on?"

With a sigh, Olivia quickly explained what Casey had assumed had happened and what Olivia herself hand found out. "So now she's living with me."

Nick let out a low whistle. "Stanger things have happened. Look at people who've been drugged with Rohypnol. They can't remember a thing from the past until something jars it."

"Yes, but, it's not like she met a guy and had a stand. She was out on meds and raped."

"Do you doubt her?"

Olivia shook her head. "No, and I know she'll be a wonderful mother."

"So..you doubt yourself?"

She nodded.

"Why? I mean, look at how you are with kids? They love you and you genuinely care for them. You make them feel safe – however short the span – just like a mother should. Yes, the hours we work can go for days at a time, but just keep contact. Any way you can."

Again Olivia nodded. "I know. It's just hard."

"Maybe we should cut this short so you can get home," Nick said.

"Yeah. I might feel a bit better. Thanks."

"No problem. Anytime."

* * *

Olivia got home that night at around seven. She walked through the door, closing it gently, and made her way back to the bedroom where she was certain Casey was. She knew she would have to bring up her doubts eventually, but now didn't seem like the right time as she entered the room, smiling.

Casey was sprawled out across the bed, some hair obscuring her beautiful face, her porcelain skin seeming to glow from the lamp light that remained on as she was probably waiting for her. Quietly, the detective closed the door and walked over to her side of the bed before discarding her jacket, gun, badge, and shoes. She thought, briefly, of letting the redhead know that she was home, but thought better of it as she knew how sick she'd been and needed the rest.

After taking a few more minutes to watch Casey rest peacefully, she headed off to the bathroom for a much-needed shower.

After hearing the faint clatter of something on the nightstand, Casey's senses perked up, but the bedside light was too bright at first so she waited a few minutes before squinting into it to see what rested there. A smile curled at the ends of the ADAs mouth when she recognized the items and as soon as she could hear the shower, she was content to change into pajamas and crawl beneath the covers after turning the covers down.

Olivia walked back into the room about twenty minutes later, towel wrapped around her waist, another over her shoulders to keep her still-damp hair from dripping. She smiled when she saw Casey's change of clothes and the bed turned down, knowing Casey had, indeed, been waiting up for her.

"You look sexy like that," Casey replied, sitting up in bed.

"Like what?" Olivia replied, her back turned to her dresser to pick out pajamas for the night.

Casey got out of bed, walking over and wrapping her arms around the detective, her head on her shoulder. "A towel around only your waist and shoulders," she inhaled deeply, sighing at the scent of body wash the detective had used. "It makes you look..masculine. Confident. Amazingly sexy," she breathed into her ear.

Olivia smiled, leaning back into her. "Something you want?" she asked. Judging by how Casey's hands were scaling her toned abdomen, tonight would be a night for the record books.

"Maybe," Casey joked.

Quickly, Olivia turned around, pressing her bare chest into Casey's shirt as she held her close. "Let's turn your 'maybe' into 'definitely'," she growled gently.

Casey's green emeralds instantly darkened as she heard her girlfriend's tone. "How?" she asked, tracing the detective's abs with her fingers.

The detective smirked. "Let's find out..."

* * *

**Review thanks to: tummer22, DeLene & Kikilia14  
**


	7. Worries Alleviated

**So sorry this took so long to get up here! I have't written a love scene on my own in forever! Please forgive me! Hopefully you're still reading!**

**RATED: M**

* * *

Her Safe Place

By: Liv-x-Case-Benson

**Ch. 7: Worries Alleviated**

Olivia carefully picked Casey up, carrying her over to the bed and sitting on the edge with her. "So," she whispered, "what should we do?"

Casey smiled, wrapping her arms around Olivia's neck and kissing her with fervor that none could rival. Olivia was hers damn it, and she'd keep it that way. No one could take her away and tonight, she'd prove that.

She nipped the detective's bottom lip, biting her tongue. Her hands rubbed up and down on the muscles of Olivia's back.

Olivia moaned, responding to every touch, every nip and bite. God how she loved this woman more with each passing day! The nights now – typically – weren't this hot, but she would take what she could get. She kissed Casey with everything she had, her hands going under her shirt to lightly massage Casey's breasts before squeezing them. She was careful not to be too rough there as she knew the redhead was often sore nowadays with the pregnancy. "God," she gasped after pulling away in need of oxygen, "what's with you tonight?"

Casey took to kissing her neck, ignoring the question, squeezing the detective's chest as well as knocking Olivia onto her back. She went to discard the towels, but Olivia switched their positions, grabbing her wrist as she leaned over her. "Ah, ah, ah!" she said, leaning in. "You don't get to take these off… Not yet," she said seductively by her ear.

Casey pouted playfully, pulling her in for another heated kiss. "Please, Liv, please?"

Olivia smiled, throwing Casey's shirt to the floor. "Please what, baby? What do you want?" she asked by her ear.

Casey smiled, purring as she ran her hands up and down Olivia's abs. "Come down here," she said, pulling her close as she kissed Olivia's abs lightly, moaning.

Olivia moaned, threading her hands through Casey's hair. "Casey…"

The ADA smiled. "Does that feel good?" she asked, kissing her toned abs.

The detective nodded, her arms snaking in behind Casey's head. "Mmm, yes Casey. That feels really good." Quickly though, she pulled away. "But tonight it's all about you," she said with a smile.

Casey nodded.

"Hands behind your head," the detective said with authority, "and listen to me."

Casey flinched at the authority, wrapping her hands around her stomach. "Liv..the baby?"

Olivia moved Casey to the center of the bed and up onto the pillows before she gently rubbed Casey's belly. Her eyes became softer. "Don't worry, Casey. I'll make sure she'll be okay no matter what we do, okay?"

Casey nodded, placing a hand over Olivia's. "Behind my head, right?"

"Only if you don't think you'll be able to keep still," Olivia replied with a smile, kissing her softly before peppering her face with soft kisses and sucking on her neck.

"Oh..." Casey moaned, resting her hands behind her head as she felt Olivia massaging her breasts again. It was the perfect pressure: not too soft, not too hard and it made arousal begin to curl in her belly. She knew Olivia would be careful and gentle, but she hadn't felt this much passion in a long time.

The brunette pulled up slightly, smiling as she took one of Casey's pebbles peaks between her lips and sucked on it gently, moaning.

Casey inhaled sharply at the passionate assault, even more so when Olivia released the bud with a loud pop and kissed her way to the other to give it the same joyous torment.

Olivia smiled, gently, rubbing Casey's stomach. "Mmm, you're so beautiful."

Casey smiled, blushing a bit. "Thank you."

Olivia kissed Casey gently before sucking on her neck again.

"Liv..." She wanted to run her hands through the detective's soft locks so badly. She was more than ready for whatever was about to happen. "Please!"

The detective could feel Casey's arms folding against her head every time she moved. She moaned, biting into her neck gently. Seconds later, she pulled away, unlocking Casey's hands and wrapping them around her. "I suppose you would like to be fully naked for this?" she asked with a grin.

Casey smiled. "I'd rather see you lose those towels," she said, trying to take them, but Olivia pinned her hands to the bed.

Casey whimpered.

The detective discarded her ADA of all other clothing before lying beside her and pulling her close, moaning at the skin-to-skin contact where it was present.

Casey looked at Olivia questioningly. "What are you going to do?"

Olivia just smiled, nipping Casey's neck again and running her hands along Casey's stomach.

Casey sighed involuntarily, gazing at her growing belly.

"Casey, don't worry."

"But how can I not, Liv? We both know what's going to happen and that...you'll get tired of me."

The detective stopped her nipping to her ADA's neck and held her close. "That's never going to happen. We'll figure out a way around it. I promise. And I'm always going to love you."

"But—"

Olivia cut her off with a long, slow kiss. Her eyes burned into Casey's as she brought a hand up to caress her cheek. "I promise. I love you and this little girl. She's only to make our lives richer. Ok?"

Smiling, Casey nodded. "Please prove it. Make me believe it," she said as her fingers threaded themselves through Olivia's soft locks.

The detective nodded, kissing her passionately again as she laid to one side of her and pulled her close. Her free hand gently squeezed Casey's breasts, kissing her as the redhead had turned her head toward her. She moaned softly.

Casey moaned too, from the pleasure assault to her breasts and the love that always seemed to pour from her girlfriend's lips. Every kiss, every touch always felt incredible and she was ready for anything. "Please..." she moaned into her lips.

Olivia nodded, her free hand seeming to glide down Casey's body, rubbing in slow circles, smiling as she felt Casey's legs widen as she reached the desired spot. She patted the spot gently, groaning as she realized how drenched Casey was. She broke away from the kiss. "God Casey."

She smiled, desire seeming to drip from her eyes. "I really need you, baby," she breathed into Olivia's ear.

The detective smiled, kissing her neck deeply, rubbing Casey's clit in circles, groaning by her ear. "Mmm, so good. So wet. So..hot," she moaned.

Casey whimpered with desire as she felt Olivia circle her clit. "Liv.."

"Hmm?"

Casey moaned, tugging on the detective's hair. "Please.."

Olivia smiled, stroking Casey's clit with her thumb.

Casey moaned again, gripping Olivia's arm, nails digging in with each stroke. "Liv...please?" she begged. She could feel her body was close to giving out. "I need you!"

Smiling wider, Olivia gently bit into her shoulder, thrusting three fingers inside Casey's dripping core, groaning before pulling her head away. She went slowly at first. It felt like it had been forever since they had made love, but maybe it had simply been the fact that Casey hadn't expressed any interest in the matter since before telling Olivia she was pregnant. But Olivia understood that. Pregnancy hormones were strong and libido went up and down.

Casey's hands moved to retrace the detective's abdomen, looking into Olivia's brown eyes and smiling even wider as the detective leaned down, kissing her.

Olivia could fee Casey's hips jerking upward, but she was careful not to let her injure anything. Normally, nights were much rougher between the two of them. Not like BSDM or anything, but the detective had been known to have a couple favorite toys as her disposal. Though now it didn't seem appropriate. Not unless Casey asked. Olivia knew they were just being cautious.

Casey smiled, her hands going to Olivia's back to pull her closer, loving the feeling of Olivia's fingers slowly moving within her. "Liv..?" she questioned.

"Yes?"

"Please?" The look in Casey's eyes spoke volumes. It always seemed – when they were at this specific point – the ADA would ask for something more..dominant.

"Casey, I-I don't want to hurt you," she whispered, pulling her fingers out, eliciting a moan from her girlfriend. "Or the baby," she finished as Casey sat forward slightly to take Olivia's drenched finger within her mouth. The detective groaned at, not only watching it, but the feeling as Casey's tongue encased each finger individually to clean them.

A moment later, Casey pulled Olivia's fingers from her mouth and rested them on her cheek. "Please baby? It's great to feel you like this and you're perfect the way you are, but there's still nothing sexier than knowing you're in complete control. It's...so...hot..." she moaned, taking Olivia's hand and dragging her damp fingers across her breasts.

Sighing momentarily, her lips turned upward in a smile. "Okay," she conceded. "But I just wanted to be sure tha—"

Casey kissed her passionately, wrapping her arms around her. "I know," she said after ending the kiss and resting her head against her shoulder. "But I love that too. Yes, some things we need to be careful of, but this little girl shouldn't completely stop everything in that department. Though, if I happen to break out in hormonal tears, then yes, by all means, stop."

Olivia smiled, kissing her cheek. "I will stop, but you may need to grab my attention. Though your tears may do that for me. You know how I tend to get lost in those moments of just us."

The redhead nodded. She'd missed the passionate, rough nights. The passion would, undoubtedly, still remain, but the roughness would need lightening up in certain spots.

"I promise I'll never try to make you cry."

"Not even if it's from love?" the ADA asked.

The detective caressed her cheek. "That's different. Now, there are two positions I can think of off the top of my head that would be comfortable for you," she said, digging in the box under the bed, "please be in one when I return." And she was in the bathroom with the door closed, items in hand.

Casey smiled, realizing she knew one more position Olivia hadn't thought of that wouldn't hurt her baby, though it might end up being a bit rougher than Olivia intended. She sat on the edge of Olivia's bed, cradling her growing belly as she rubbed gently. "Little Liv. Hmm?"

Olivia walked out a second later, dressed in sweats and the towel still around her shoulders. She smiled. "Case, you ok?"

The ADA's jaw dropped. She recognized the fictitious bulge standing out inside the detective's sweats. She smiled. "Yeah, I'm..I'm great. It's just.." her eyes were drawn to the detective's sweats.

The detective walked over, sitting beside her. "Do you still feel ok about this?" she asked, resting a hand on Casey's growing stomach.

Casey nodded, her hand inching toward the detective's legs. Gently, she pulled the appendage from the detective's sweats.

Olivia stood in front of Casey, stepping out of her sweats and moaning as Casey ran her hand up and down the toy. "Mmm." Her hand ran into Casey's hair. "Now what do you want to do?"

"Well..." the redhead scooted back on the bed, gesturing for Olivia to follow, which she did. "I know I've never really asked..."

"But?" Olivia urged. "If you don't want to, I can—" she was cut off abruptly when Casey pulled her to her knees and held onto her waist as Casey swirled her tongue around the tip on the toy. It wasn't out of the ordinary for their love lives, but Casey had never even hinted about this act so, for Olivia, it both surprised and turned her on even more. She did her best to stay still when Casey began to take the entire toy into her mouth, though the act of playing a statue wasn't her best job. God, she was amazing at it. And the entire time, Casey's eyes were locked with hers, the lustful gaze only seeming to spur her on.

The ADA smiled inwardly as she felt Olivia matching the rhythm she was using. She could tell, by the look in her eyes, if she were a man, she would've come undone long ago. She pulled her head away, straightening up, her hand stroking the wet shaft of the toy, smiling as she heard Olivia groan. "Like that?" she asked.

Olivia nodded, holding her close as she kissed her passionately. "God, unbelievably hot," she moaned. "Almost made me wish I could," she said, kissing her roughly.

Casey smiled, pulling away. "Would you like to use that now, detective?" she asked, her voice filled with lust.

"Yes. Yes I would, counselor," she replied, lowering Casey into her back.

"Then," the ADA responded, gripping the toy as Olivia leaned over her, "I have no choice but to grant your request," she said, spreading her legs wide, her juices shining.

Olivia smiled, kissing Casey deeply. "Ready?"

"Oh, more than. Please!" she begged, knowing it would turn the detective on even more. "Please, Liv! I need you!"

Moving down, Olivia situated herself between Casey's legs. With a quick thrust, the toy slid in effortlessly. She groaned, feeling Casey's wetness pressing into her, growing exponentially once the toy was inserted. She smiled wider when – since she was still motionless, in awe of it being taken so easily – Casey began to ride her, pressing the toy back into her clit.

The feeling of having Olivia there – at that moment in time – was perfection. She'd slid in with ease, and Casey's body was already reacting to her just being there. She couldn't wait to feel what Olivia had in store for her once she began to move.

Olivia leaned in, kissing Casey passionately. "Mmm, you feel wonderful," she moaned.

Casey wrapped her legs around Olivia's waist. "Don't hold back, please Liv."

The detective began at a fast pace, moaning in her ear as she could hear the sound of the toy moving within Casey. She pulled back a bit, grabbing Casey's hips and thrusting even faster. The look of Casey was amazing: her skin already covered in a sheen of sweat, her pupils dilating, her breath coming in pants, feeling Casey's nails digging into her upper arms.

Each thrust hit the inside of Casey's walls perfectly, her walls encasing the toy, not wanting to let it go for the thrusts. She could feel herself already on the brink. "HARDER, LIV, HARDER!" Her screams bounced off the walls, urging the detective on.

Olivia's hands seemed to be embedded in her hips as she just went faster and faster. Soon, she threw Casey's legs over her shoulders, getting a steeper angle. "DO YOU LIKE THIS?" she called, over Casey's screams.

'YES! I LOVE IT! YES, PLEASE!" Casey begged.

Olivia smirked, feeling herself teetering on the brink, but it would endanger them if she collapsed from such a powerful orgasm on top of Casey.

Soon, Casey could hold it no longer. "OLIVIIIIAAAAAAAAAAAA!" she screamed, her body trembling in a passionate, lasting orgasm.

Olivia toppled over the edge with her screaming for Casey as well, not being able to take the sight of a long-entrapped Casey any longer, or the pressure to her clit. Panting, she slowed, then stopped her thrusts, slowly pulling out and lying the toys on the nightstand. Walking, hell crawling, to her spot was a challenge from how she was still coming down from her high.

Casey's eyes focused on her beautiful detective as she slipped in beside her, covering them with the blankets and cuddling up to Casey. "Wow..." she whispered, panting, knowing her throat would be sore.

Olivia smiled, holding her close. "I will always love you. We'll be fine. I promise," she whispered as exhaustion won out and she succumbed to sleep beside her girlfriend.

* * *

**Author Note: What do you think? Sorry, again, for the loooooooooong wait!**

**Please review!**

**Review thanks to: DeLene, Kikilia14, Sand n' Sable & Guest  
**


	8. Condition

Her Safe Place

By: Liv-x-Case-Benson

**Ch. 8: Condition**

Two weeks later, on a Saturday morning, Casey woke with a blinding headache. Literally. She opened her emeralds and her world was very blurry. Figuring she was only tired, she tried to rub it away, but it did no good. She stood, but became incredibly dizzy as she took a step, falling to the ground, barely managing to dial 9-1-1, telling her location and who she was before, unwillingly, submitting to unconsciousness, her arms wrapped protectively around her belly. "Liv..."

* * *

Olivia sighed, answering her phone on the third ring. "Benson."

"Detective Benson, I'm the nurse for Dr. Smith. Casey has been admitted to Mercy Hospital and she's asking for you."

"Mercy? Wh-what happened?" she asked, standing.

"We're not sure, but you're listed as her Emergency Contact. She called 9-1-1 about half an hour ago and she was found unconscious. We're running tests now."

Olivia nodded. "I'll be there," she said. "Thank you," she said, hanging up and pulling her jacket on.

"What's wrong, Liv?" Nick asked, just coming back from lunch, seeing her frazzled expression.

"I need to go. Casey was admitted to Mercy after calling 9-1-1."

"What happened, Olivia?" Cragen asked walking out from his office.

She turned, suddenly realizing she hadn't told him anything about what was going on. She sighed. "Well, it's kind of a long story, but—"

Cragen held up his hand. "Save your unnecessary breath, Liv. Liz has filled me in on Casey's condition and her address change. I can only assume from that that you're helping her?"

Olivia nodded. "Captain, I'm sorry I didn't say anything before.."

"Later. What was that call about? Is something wrong?"

The brunette nodded. "Casey's at Mercy after calling 9-1-1. I don't know anything more at the moment."

He nodded. "Go. We can discuss things later and please do keep me updated."

"Me too," Nick replied.

"Okay," Olivia said, leaving.

* * *

The detective was at the front desk within twenty minutes of leaving the station. A line was at the desk, but the nurse recognized her. "Detective Benson!" she called over the crowd.

Olivia looked around before walking over. "What's going on? Is Casey all right?"

The nurse sighed, leading her toward the elevator before both women got in. "We're not sure yet, but she's been asking for you since she arrived."

Before the detective knew it they were standing outside of Casey's hospital room.

The nurse put a hand on her arm. "As far as we know, without test results, the baby is fine. But we're worried about her blood pressure which is why we took tests."

Olivia nodded. "And I suppose you can't diagnose her for certainty without the results?"

The nurse nodded. "The results shouldn't take long to process. You can go in," she said walking away.

Olivia walked in quietly, but Casey must've been awake because the second she entered the room, without looking, Casey called for her. The detective rushed to her side, wrapping her arms around her.

"..Liv!" Casey said with worry, holding on to her for dear life, shaking as she cried with her head on Olivia's shoulder. "I'm so glad you're here," she said with a whimper.

The detective nodded, kissing her head. "What happened?"

"The..baby? Is she..?"

"They think she's ok, but they're concerned about your blood pressure."

Casey nodded. "I woke up with a blinding headache. Then I opened my eyes and...my vision was so blurry I almost couldn't see. When I stood, I was dizzy and collapsed. Then I called 9-1-1. Liv, what's wrong?"

Olivia laid beside her on the hospital bed, holding her close. "I don't know, but we'll find out."

Casey laid a hand on her stomach, rubbing gently. "Please be okay."

The detective kissed her cheek. "I know she will be."

"Ladies," the doctor said walking into the room with a file.

Casey immediately sat up. "Doctor, is my baby ok?" she asked worriedly, rubbing her belly.

Dr. Smith sighed. "Based on what we asked you and the tests we've run, it's determined you have preeclampsia."

"Preeclampsia?" the detective asked. "What is that?"

"Preeclampsia means Casey has high blood pressure and excessive protein in her urine."

Casey held onto Olivia tighter. "Is it..is it serious?"

"Yes, Casey. The only cure is delivering your baby, but you're not far along enough to do that quite yet. It's very dangerous to both of you," the doctor said.

"H-how severe is it? Can you give her anything for it?" Olivia asked.

Dr. Smith nodded. "Yes, I'll prescribe her some medication to lower her blood pressure. I want her in once a week to test it. Also I'm going to recommend strict bed rest to lower your blood pressure. It doesn't matter where you lie down or sit – whether it's in your bedroom or on your living room couch – but you must strictly limit your activities, and, of course, your stress as it's directly related to your blood pressure."

Casey bit her lip. "I understand."

"Are you still working?"

The redhead sighed. "Yes, but I'm sure things can be worked out. I can arrange to work from home."

Dr. Smith nodded. "I understand working at home – for your profession – isn't ideal, but it is absolutely necessary."

Olivia cleared her throat. "When you said it was very dangerous, can I ask how dangerous?"

"Liv!" Casey said.

"No, Casey, I want to know what we're dealing with," she insisted.

The doctor nodded. "It has the potential to be fatal and not just to the baby, but the mother as well."

"NOOOOO!" Casey cried, clinging to Olivia.

"I'll leave you two for a bit to get that prescription written and get a doctor's note. You're lucky we caught this, no matter how it seems now," he said, leaving the room.

Olivia held her tightly, rocking her gently. "Sshh, it's going to be ok."

Casey shook her head. "You heard him. It's fatal..."

"No, he said it's _potentially_ fatal. That means it might not be. We are lucky that this was caught early, sweetie. I don't want anything bad to happen to either of you," she said, kissing her forehead.

Casey nodded, leaning into her. "What are we supposed to do?" she asked, crystal clear orbs falling from her emeralds.

The detective wiped Casey's tears away with her thumbs. "We're going to listen to the doctor. He knows what he's doing."

"But my cases..."

"There will just have to be adjustments made. It's a medical condition and is undisputable."

She sniffed. "I'm going to be so bored at home."

"I'm sure motions could be brought to you to do," Olivia said, stroking her cheek. "And they'd still appreciate the help no matter where you are."

Casey nodded. "Liv?"

"Yes sweetie?" she asked, placing her hand on top of Casey's.

"What will happen to us?"

"Us?" Olivia asked, knowing Casey was worried about her effort in their relationship. "We'll be fine, honey. Both of us understand what's going on and what needs to be done."

"But for you to work so much and then come home to help me..."

The brunette kissed her, effectively cutting off her sentence. "We'll be fine," she repeated. "We'll make it work."

Casey hugged her tightly. "..Okay," she sniffed. "I'm just scared."

Olivia nodded, rubbing her back. "I'm scared too. For both of you, but we have to believe we can handle this. And I'll be with you. Through everything."

The redhead nodded, emeralds locking with deep brown. "I love you."

"I love you too," the detective replied, kissing her soundly.

* * *

**Review thanks to: Kikilia14, tummer22 & Sand n' Sable**


End file.
